The applicant, who is a practicing chiropractor, has suffered back pain all his life and during his college days he learned that he has an abnormally shaped vertebra that causes premature disc degeneration. He has determined that there is a need for a lightweight portable spinal distraction device that enables a user to carry the device from place to place and used virtually anywhere. This is in contrast with complex costly devices in use that often require visits to a medical facility that provides such complex devices to patients. His goal was to invent a device that can be self-administered by a user at home and could function better and more comfortably than any devices that I have seen on the market that involve the use of weights, inversion, or being tied down or being clamped about the ankles.
Furthermore, a simple portable spinal distraction device that is easy to use could be made widely available due to its low manufacturing cost.